Original Strategy's And Combos
Unstoppable 9'''-Card Combo All you need for this combo is: Monsters: 1.)Marshmallon 2.)Sorcerer Of Dark Magic 3.)Stardust Dragon 4.)Jinzo Spells (Magic): 1.)Card Of Safe Return 2.)Infinite Cards 3.)Amplifier 4.)Secret Village Of The Spellcasters 5.)Marshmallon Glasses '''This Is How It Works One of the best strategy's would be having "Marshmallon" on your side of the field in defense position because it can't be destroyed by battle. You'll also wanna get "Marshmallon Glasses" on your side of the field because then your opponent can only attack "Marshmallon". That way even if your opponent gets a monster that has an attack higher than any of your monster's then you won't have to worry about loosing your strategy because your opponent can only attack "Marshmallon". But you need to keep cards in your hand also because then you'll have a better chance of having a strategy so you need to play the magic card "Card Of Safe Return" because then every time you special summon a monster from your graveyard to the field you get to draw one card from the top of your deck. Also you'll wanna have the magic card "Infinite Cards" so that way you won't have to discard any cards to the graveyard when you get over seven cards in your hand (You'll still have to discard when activating a card effect that makes you discard). But this way you can keep cards in your hand for discarding and you won't have to worry about being forced to discard any cards needed for your strategy. But your opponent could still have a trap, magic or monster effect that would destroy one of the cards needed, so you would wanna get "Sorcerer Of Dark Magic" on your side of the field because with his effect you negate any trap cards your opponent activates. However you still have to worry about magics and monster effects so you need to be sure you've got the field spell card "Secret Village Of The Spellcasters" face up on your side of the field so that way you could negate any spell (Magic) cards that your opponent activates. But you don't even wanna have to worry about any trap cards because if your opponent activates them and you negate them then your opponent has card spaces open, so you wanna have "Jinzo" face up on your side of the field so that your opponent can't even activate trap cards. But this effect also applies to you and you need to have your trap cards to activate so make sure that you've got "Jinzo" equipped with the spell card "Amplifier" because that makes his effect not work on you so this way you can still activate trap cards. Plus "Amplifier's" activation and effect can't be negated. But as you probably know then you still have the effects of your opponent monsters that you have to worry about, so you need to have the synchro monster "Stardust Dragon" face up on your side of the field because with it's effect you can sacrifice it to negate the activation of a trap, magic or effect monsters effect that destroys a card on the field and destroy it, and then your "Stardust Dragon" is special summoned back to the field during the end phase. So this way you cover your defense and offense. If you can get every single one of the cards needed for this strategy, on the field at the same time you're very lucky and VERY unstoppable. 'This is an ORIGINAL strategy that I've created all by myself. ' -Joshua-